transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Fanon Wiki talk:Community Portal
Wiki Name To the Admin/Bureaucrats of this wiki: Not to be rude, but the name of this wiki is misleading based on what content it has. According to Wikipedia, "Fanon" is defined as elements which are not in the official canon of a fictional world but are widely believed to be or treated as if they were canonical. None of this Wiki's articles reflect that, as they are almost all fan-created characters, which falls under the realm of Fanfic. Take, for instance, the conflicting origins for the Constructicons from the G1 cartoon. It is Canon that they were built in caves on Earth in '84 or '85. It is also Canon that they existed on Cybertron and were good guys that just got Robo-Smasher'd by Megatron. It is also also Cannon that they (or guys who looked just like them) built Megatron. The logical conclusion one can draw from those plot holes is that they built Megatron, he turned evil, Robo-Smasher'd them, and later rebuilt them on Earth. As this is not actually confirmed by any official material, it is Fanon instead of Canon. This wiki covers Fan''fic'', which has fan-created plots, characters, places, etc. The main reason Walky doesn't want Teletraan I to link to this wiki is because it is full of Fanfic. If it was about actual Fanon, he would have no problem with it, as much of it is held almost as high as the official fiction by a large portion of the fiction, where as nobody is seriously going to assume that Marysueimus Prime has anything to do with any of the official stories (If they do, I get to mark a square on my M-Sipher's Internet Argument Losing Bingo card) --FortMax 22:55, 10 July 2007 (UTC) : Actually, if this wiki were truthfully full of fanon, then it would be redundant. The most esteemed fanon, the kinds you note as being held widely by the fandom, would be already noted in the real TF wiki, though in various pages' trivia sections. This wiki is misnamed, though, I agree. There's absolutely no fanon in it, other than perhaps Optimus Primal's page. --ItsWalky 23:03, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::The reason I described in detail what Fanon is was because of his reply of "well, you (Willis) must hate fanon". If this was just fannon, links wouldn't break Teletraan I's "No Fanfic" rule. --FortMax 02:06, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::What I objected to was one on the front page. We have a link to here on the Fanon article, actually, though it comes with the disclaimer that this site doesn't know what "Fanon" means. --ItsWalky 07:15, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::: And here at this wiki we treat our fan stories as our canon. Would you say that this has an incorrect title? If it was I think someone would have found out by now. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:30, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :If that place is like here, then they totally got it wrong too. Something you and two other guys think doesn't constitute "widely believed." Fanon doesn't encompass any crazy crap you make up, just because you seriously believe in it. There has to be a loose consensus amongst LOTS of people. This would basically just be fan fiction. Actually, unless there's an actual story to back the article up, it's just lazy fan fiction. Sarrc 17:51, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I would say that's an incorrect title. "Fanon" means something specific, because it is a word that has a definition that people who use it acknowledge. This wiki has nothing to do with fanon, other than the Optimus Primal article you wish to have deleted. --ItsWalky 20:33, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, if we go by wikipedia's definition of Fanon, this wiki is misnamed. That much is true. The problem here is that we are using the online use of fanon. Fanon, when used in a wiki context, usually means fan-based stories, or something similar. Take Halo Fanon, or Star Wars Fanon, or the Fanon wiki. All three use the name fanon, and they use the word 'fanon' differently than Wikipedia's definition. In an attempt to be understood, Transfanon has named themself with a 'Fanon', because many wiki users understand that Fanon, in a wiki context, means fan-made articles. Hope that helps. Phobi''Speak To the Almighty...'' 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 20:43, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::Aren't most fiction-based wiki articles fan-made? --FortMax 03:16, 14 July 2007 (UTC)